kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Italian Military
Italy has had a strong Military for a long time and I will start my Inventory Timeline with The Roman Empire all the way to Modern Day. Inventory Ancient Rome Infantry * War Dogs * Vigiles * Socii Extraordinarii * Socii Hastati * Auxiliary Thracian Warriors * Hastati * Rorarii * Gladiators * Gladiator Spearmen * Auxiliary Infantry * Hoplites * Legionaries * Armoured Legionaries * Veteran Legionaries * Eagle Cohort * Evocati Cohort * First Cohort * Centurion * Triarii * Principes * Praetorian Guard * Praetorian Ranged * Leves * Peltasts * Velites * Rhodian Slingers * Longbow Hunters * Cretan Archers Calvary * Citizen Cavalry * Horse Skirmishers * Auxiliary Cavalry * Spear Horsemen * Socii Equites * Tarantine Cavalry * Equites * Equites Extraordinarii * Armoured Lancers * Legionary Cavalry * Praetorian Cavalry * Auxiliary African Elephants Artillery * Roman Scorpion * Roman Polybolos * Roman Onager * Heavy Onager * Giant Ballista * Catapult * Trebuchet Navy * Missile Trireme * Scorpion Trireme * Assault Bireme * Missile Quinquereme * Light Artillery Quinquereme * Artillery Quinquereme * Raiding Hemiolia * Pursuit Trihemiolia * Assault Quadreme * Assault Hexareme * Tower Hexareme Medieval Times ''' '''Infantry Calvary Artillery Navy 1700's Infantry Calvary Artillery Navy World War 1 Infantry * Rifleman * Alpini Troops * Sniper * MG Team * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer Vehicles * FIAT-Terni Tripoli * Lancia Ansaldo 1Z/1ZM * FIAT 2000 Naval Vessels ''' '''Air Craft World War 2 Infantry * Rifleman * Paratrooper * Alpini Troops * Sniper * MG Team * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer Vehicles * Ansaldo MIAS/MORAS 1935 * Autoblinda Lince * Autoblinda AB 40 * Autoblinda AB 41 * Autoblinda AB 43 * Camionetta AS 42 * FIAT AB 611 * FIAT SPA Autoprotetto S37 * FIAT 3000 Tipo II * SPA-Viberti AS43 * Carro Veloce L3/33 (CV-33) * Carro Veloce L3/35 (CV-35) * Carro Veloce L3/38 (CV-38) * Carro Armato L6/40 * Carro Armato M.11/39 * Carro Armato M13/40 * Carro Armato M14/41 * Carro Armato M15/42 * Carro Armato P26/40 * P43 heavy tank * Carro d’Assalto L5/21 (FIAT 3000) * Carro Celere Sahariano M16/43 * Semovente B1 bis * Italian Panther * Semovente da 105/25 “Bassotto” * Semovente da 47/32 * Semovente da 75/18 * Semovente da 75/34 * Semovente da 75/46 * Semovente da 90/53 * Semovente da 149/40 M42 * Semovente da 20/70 quadruplo Naval Vessels ''' * MAS (motorboat) * CRDA 60 t motor torpedo boat * Gabbiano-class corvette * Italian submarine chaser Albatros * Spica-class torpedo boat * Orsa-class torpedo boat * Ciclone-class torpedo boat * Italian destroyer Audace * Rosolino Pilo-class destroyer * Generali-class destroyer * Curtatone-class destroyer * Mirabello-class destroyer * Leone-class destroyer * Sella-class destroyer * Sauro-class destroyer * Turbine-class destroyer * Navigatori-class destroyer * Freccia-class destroyer * Folgore-class destroyer * Maestrale-class destroyer * Oriani-class destroyer * Soldati-class destroyer * Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro-class destroyer * SMS Pillau light cruiser * SMS Strassburg light cruiser * Condottieri-class cruiser * Capitani Romani-class cruiser * Etna-class cruiser * Trento-class cruiser * Zara-class cruiser * Bolzano heavy cruiser * San Giorgio-class cruiser * Andrea Doria-class battleship * Conte di Cavour-class battleship * Littorio-class battleship * Italian aircraft carrier Aquila * Italian aircraft carrier Sparviero * Balilla-class submarine * Italian submarine Ettore Fieramosca * Archimede-class submarine * Calvi-class submarine * Marcello-class submarine * Foca-class submarine * Brin-class submarine * Liuzzi-class submarine * Marconi-class submarine * Cagni-class submarine * Italian R-class submarine * Holland 602 type submarine * CB-class midget submarine '''Air Craft * 1980's Infantry * Artillery * Vehicles * Naval Vessels ''' * '''Air Craft * Modern Day (2010's) Infantry ''' * Riflemen * Sniper * Shotgunner * Paratrooper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team '''Artillery * 120mm F1 * Hirtenberger M6C-210 * OTO Melara Mod 56 * FH-70 Vehicles * Telerob TEODOR * iRobot PackBot 510 * ACTL 4x4 * ACL 90 4X4 * ACTL 6x6 * ATM90 traino artiglierie * ACTL 8x8 * HD6 * Arthur Radar * Land Rover VAV90 / Defender 90 WMIK * AR90 * VTLM Lince * VM90/Armored VM90 * International MaxxPro * Buffalo * Cougar HE * Orso 4X4 * Puma 4x4 * Puma 6x6 * Bandvagn 206S * M548 * M577 * M106 * M113 * Freccia * Dardo * Centauro * Ariete * SIDAM 25 * MLRS * PzH 2000 * Oto Melara M109L * Bergepanzer * Pionierpanzer * Biber * M200 Crane Naval Vessels ''' * Zodiac FC470 * MTP * LCM62-class LCM * MTP96-class LCVP * Etna-class replenishment oiler * Stromboli-class replenishment oiler * Anteo submarine rescue ship * Marino-class diving support vessel * Elettra SIGINT vessel * Alliance Research Vessel * Leonardo Coastal Research Vessel * Ammiraglio Magnaghi hydrographic survey vessel * Ninfe-class research vessel * Rossetti-class research vessel * Simeto-class water tanker * Panarea-class tanker * Gorgona-class transport ship * Ponza-class transport ship * GGS 1012-class tanker * Ciclope-class tugboat * Porto-class tugboat * Lerici-class minehunter * Type 212 submarine * Sauro-class submarine * SRV-300 Deep Submergence Rescue Vehicle * Comandanti-class patrol vessel * Cassiopea-class patrol vessel * Sirio-class patrol vessel * Esploratore-class patrol boat * Minerva-class corvette * Horizon-class frigate * FREMM multipurpose frigate * Maestrale-class frigate * Soldati-class patrol frigate * Durand de la Penne-class destroyer * San Giorgio-class amphibious transport dock * Italian aircraft carrier Cavour * Italian aircraft carrier Giuseppe Garibaldi '''Air Craft * Agusta-Bell 212 * MD 500 Defender * EH-101-410 Merlin * SH-90A * Camcopter S-100 * Agusta A129 * AgustaWestland AW139 * HH-101A Caesar * CH-47 Chinook * AV-8B Harrier II * F-35 Lightning II * AMX International * Panavia Tornado * Eurofighter Typhoon * Panavia Tornado * MQ-1C Predator A+ * Alenia C-27J * Hercules C-130J-30